


I Do Really Love You, More Than the Food!

by sandforest



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, HQrarepairweek2020, Ice Cream, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: Being an acress and also model is a really hard job for Yukie, especially when she needs to maintain her weights.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Shirofuku Yukie, Suna Rintarou/Yamaka Mika
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	I Do Really Love You, More Than the Food!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 : Ice Cream/Celebrity!AU

Who would even believe that Shirofuku Yukie gonna end up being an popular actress and model? Yukie, herself also do not believe about that, she is also suprised, knowing the fact that she never maintain her weight, always eats everything she wants without considering about the calories, fat, or sugar on it, never care about skin care routine or etc related to that.

She never think about having a diet to control her weight back then when she was a teenage girl, but now?! She should have strict diet everyday, monitoring her weight every morning and night, listing her dishes and write down calories on it. Ugh, she misses her old self when she could eats everything she wants.

She hates her job so much, it's too hard for her! She wants to eat ice cream, donuts, junk food, and many unhealthy food without feeling afraid of gaining any weight!!

But, she can't do anything besides complaining about it everyday, especially to her boyfried, Komori Motoya, who already lived together for five years, and right now, Yukie is still complaining about it to him, mad and crying one hours straight about her poor condition, and Motoya seems don't mind about it, it's like something he always see and hear everyday.

"Huhuhuhu" she cried as she can't do anything about it, meanwhile Motoya is busy in their kitchen, it isn't take a long time, and he back with two cups of hot chocolate.

"What is this?" she asked as she wiped her tears, Motoya doesn't say anything in return, just told her to drink it instead answering her question.

"This is—"

"Yes, your favorite before go to sleep, recently you rarely drink hot chocolate right cause your strict diet? Your manager also warn you about it many time right?"

"But Motoya—"

"Don't worry, i bought a different extract of chocolate, i bought it by myself, and make sure it was a pure dark cocoa, and i don't put any sugar on it so you shouldn't worry with the calories and sugar on it, beside, dark cocoa also have serotonin, and that's good for your brain and neutron to make yourself rilex" he explained it before Yukie could say her words, it's make her touched, Motoya always consider about every his action he did.

"After this, i should do the dishes and then we go to sleep, i don't accept any rejection, there is not any netflix and chill until midnight cause you have early photoshoot in the morning tomorrow, right?"

* * *

"Sunarin!" Motoya called out Rintarou, his teammates on EJP, those black haired boy turned his head, greets him back.

"Wassap"

"Could you come with me after pratice—"

"Oya?"

"No no no, don't get me wrong, i need your help" Rintarou furrowed his brow, looks at him with his confused face, he needs more explanation about it.

"It's about Yukie, i want to make her somekind of low fat ice cream maybe? You know it right, that recently she takes a really strict diet for her fashion show in next two months", he explained it, makes those boy giggled, Rintarou could guess it that Yukie already whines about it apparently. They have been know each other for a really long time too, so this isn't suprised at all.

Good for Yukie who gets Motoya as her boyfie, those boy always takes care about Yukie and cosidering abour her foods and diet, man, Motoya is really such a good boyfried.

"Okay, i'll go with you then"

"Oh and also—"

"What is it?"

"Can you ask Mika-chan to come over to my apartment? I think i need you and Mika-chan help for preparing this, if it's not bothering both of you too"

Suna little bit suprised hearing Motoya order, Motoya rarely ask him help and he really know that Motoya also good at cooking, when he asked for help those mean Motoya really wants it to turn out really well in the end.

"Sure, i really don't feel bothered at all, and also, Mika would be really happy hearing this too, Yukie is one of Mika's best friend, so she will definitely help you for Yukie's sake"

* * *

"Motoya, i'm homeee hun!" she opened their apartment door, greets him happily, not forget to give him a "welcome back" kisses and hugs, they usually did this whenever one of them back from their jobs.

"Welcome home and thank you for your hard today, how's your photoshoot today?" he asked, still hugging her too.

"It's really goooood! And also today our manager treated us, she said she gave us allowance only for today to eat more than before cause everything turned out really well!" she chirped it happily, makes Motoya smiles in return, he never feel really happy beside seeing Yukie happy.

"That's a good news from you"

"And how about you hun? Didn'y you have pratice match with Black Jackals today?"

"We lost it, but it's a pratice after all"

"Eummm~ you shouldn't think like that, you should win! Especially against your old teammates Sakusa-san and stupid Bokuto!" Motoya laughed hearing Yukie words, he ruffles her soft hair and take her to their dining room.

"We will make sure to win from them in offcial match too, hun"

"Good, that's my boy! Eh what's that?" she asked as they arrived in their dining room, looks at those box in the middle of their dining tables with a confusion, Motoya told her to take her seat first.

He opens it as Yukie already take her seat, his girlfriend eyes rounded seeing what it's that, she lost her world while seeing a Strawberry Cheese Ice Cream Cake stand on their dining table, looks over her boyfriend for his explanation.

"Motoya—"

"I know, this is a reward for your hard work all these time, a home made ice cream cake i made special for my beloved one"

"I make sure it's have the calories you needed, low sugar and fat, good for your gluten diet so you could enjoy it on, you really wants it right?"

"And i didn't make it alone, Mika and Rintarou helped me, so this is our gift, special only for you", Yukie lost her world, her eyes teared and suddenly hugs her boyfriend, crying on those boy shoulder.

Motoya is a really good boyfriend, the perfect one that sometime she doubts that she really deserves him all these time.

"Thank you for the cake, thank you for everything and i really love it!"

Yes, the cake.

And absolutely Motoya.

She does really loves her boyfriend so much, bigger than her loves to food when she was younger.


End file.
